Veronica and Casey
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Veronica and Casey after she helped him! Not as big as i wanted, not as good as i planed, but it is here so...


_I am sorry, this is not as long as i wished it would be... i hope you still like it._

**

* * *

**

**Veronica and Casey**

This takes place right after the episode 9 of season 1 « Drinking the Kool-Aid ». 

I think everything is pretty much the same. It is a little before episode 10. I don't know how far in the episodes of season 1 this is going to get, but I am going to try to stay as close to the show as possible.

Veronica was getting out of her car, wondering how Casey was going to act now that he was back at his parents… She couldn't help it… Wallace was probably right: She was getting soft… But is it really getting soft when you truly care for someone? Probably…So, OK, she had no choice but to admit it: Veronica Mars was a softy!

Then she spots him, getting out of a brand new car…

Just by the way he was walking she could feel that the old Casey Gant was back… After all, it looked like his parents succeeded into making him is 'old self'… Even if this old self was a complete jackass…

She was starting to let go of her hopes that, maybe, she had another friend when saw him looking at her. It was not very long because they were interrupted by Dick calling Casey, but Veronica saw that the new Casey, the one that she went at the hospital with, the one that asked her to seat by him during the 'cult' night, the Casey that she started to like was still there, and somehow, she felt good… Happy… She walked up to her locker and talked with Wallace a little and headed to class.

At lunch, Veronica walked toward her table when Casey stepped in front of her. She found it unbelievable that 3 minutes ago he was being his old-self and that now, looking at her, he was the new sweet and nice Casey… She couldn't help but feel happy at the idea that, maybe, it was her that made him nice again. She was surprised, too, that he came to talk nicely to her when all his jackasses-09ers buddies were just behind him… She repressed a laugh when Logan realized that Casey stopped to be nice to her, not to insult her…

"So Veronica, how are you doing?"

"I am fine… What about you? How are you dealing with your grandmother being…? You know…"

"It is kind of hard, but at least I managed for my parents not being able to touch any of her money anymore…"

"That's a smart move!"

"Thanks… So, I wanted to thanks you for, you know, being here for me when I needed it… I thought that maybe I could do that over dinner this Friday…"

"Oh, you don't have too…"

"I know, but I want too! Please Veronica!" He said that with a smile that made Veronica's heart jump in happiness… Or was it something else?

"Well… Ok… I didn't have any stake outs anyway…"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7, is that ok with you?"

"Sure!"

"Great! See you then! Well, before then, but then too!"

"Yeah, see you both of those thens."

Veronica smiled at him and he went to seat at the usual 09ers table while she walked toward her table where Wallace had witnessed the whole scene with Mac; Logan looked at the scene in a very astonished way, he was not sure of how he was supposed to act. Casey was a friend, and a very rich 09ers now, and he was being nice with Veronica… Forget nice, he was flirting with her! He decided to put this thought aside for a while.

Friday arrived pretty fast for the young detective girl. She had the feeling that it was yesterday when Casey asked her out, and now there she was, in front of her closes, trying to choose what to wear.

She finally decided on a little white top and a short red dress. She was just finishing to put some of her perfume on (_Promises_, like in the show!) when the door bell rang. Her father was out so she couldn't count on him to answer the door. She got out of her room and opened the door. Why was she feeling so exited? And now he is telling her how good she looks and she is blushing! How come is that? Veronica Mars never blush! And yet she was getting red! She didn't even have the excuse of the hotness of the weather as Christmas was almost here!

Casey took her at her favourite Italian restaurant. They had a lot of fun. After that, they went at the cinema. After the cinema, Casey took Veronica at the beach where they walked and talked and laughed some more…

They even walked by Weevil and his gang and Casey got surprised when Weevil greeted him just because he was with the young detective girl. They stayed with the biker gang during about 30 minutes and left. Slowly, they went back at Veronica's, it was past midnight and the sky was very romantic. Casey decided to take his chance and kissed Veronica. She kissed him back. When they finally separated, they talked some more, deciding that they wouldn't hide. Casey had a family meeting planned during the weekend so they wouldn't be able to see each other before Monday.

That night, Veronica was very happy. She was smiling in her bed, patting Back-up on the head. When Lilly came to visit her in her dreams, they had lots of fun talking about the evening they just had.

The weekend went by very fast. Veronica caught a cheating husband and was very proud of it, especially because he was a detective himself.

The next Monday, she was chatting with Wallace, telling him everything about her date and her weekend. They where walking to Veronica's locker when Casey walked to them with his friends. Ignoring Logan's questioning look, he kissed his new girlfriend.

Catcalls erupted from every side of the corridor. Duncan looked sad, almost destroyed, Logan and Dick looked shocked. Wallace was making fun of them. Weevil walked by and Dick fainted when he said hello to Casey.

Veronica laughed and realised how happy she was all of a sudden.


End file.
